


Afterthoughts

by Marvelita4ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi mentioned, Marinette Dupain-Cheng mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelita4ever/pseuds/Marvelita4ever
Summary: What if Adrien finally cracked? What if he was fed up of Lila’s lies? What happens when you mess with the wrong person? Bad things. Beware Lila, a storm is brewing. One shot.P.S. Don’t read till you watch the new episode ‘Ladybug’Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug





	Afterthoughts

Arghh! I can’t believe her!”Adrien slammed his bedroom door and fell on his bed with a ‘thump!’

“How could she?! How could she blame Marinette like that, put her in that situation! She could have ruined everything for her!”

“Kid, I told you she wasn’t a good person.”

“I know Plagg! I know!”

“Then why’d you tell Marinette to stay quiet.”

He groaned into his pillow in frustration.

“I-I don’t know. I thought she’d give up, or she’d just reveal herself in the end. I never thought she’d get Marinette involved.” He sighed in defeat.

“She doesn’t realize that one day she can’t fix a lie with another lie unlike today! What if she never learns, what if someone else is hurt. What if she causes something irreversible.”

“One day she blames Marinette for stealing and cheating, next it’s someone else’s death! Then what? You can’t lie out of that! She’s taking this too far! She needs to be punished!”

Plagg got quiet, time stopped, and everything was soundless as the words echoed in his mind.

_ Punished. _

He didn’t see Plagg ducking for cover.

_ Punished. _

He didn’t hear his frantic whispers.

_ Punished. _

But he heard the soothing, manipulative voice, calling him.

** _“Hello Punisher, my name is Hawkmoth.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow Hawkmoth, such an original name, how’d you think of it.
> 
> And that’s it.
> 
> -Marvelita Out!


End file.
